Dracula
Dracula was a demon who terrorized Hunedora Island in Manster during the Ofuchi Usurpation and Manster Rebellion. He posed as a man named Alucard Tepes and slew many when Yurius's demons caused terror and destruction throughout the kingdom. Dracula was ultimately defeated after Yurius had been banished at the end of the rebellion. Biography Early Years Dracula was a demon who came to the Land of the Living during the Sydney Losstarot War when Yurius unleashed his demonic followers on the land. After Yurius's banishment which ended the First Age, Dracula went into hiding. He eventually settled into the remote Hunedora Island in the newly founded kingdom of Manster where he ruled as count during the Second Age. Legends about Dracula and his monstrous deeds spread to hunters and scholars of the occult over the following centuries, and he became quite infamous thanks to these tall tales although few could verify if a monstrous Dracula really existed or was simply the islanders' superstitious belief. It was thanks to Dracula's actions that a legend about vampires, mythic bloodsuckers, spread throughout Manster, and vampires were even mentioned in Manster's Guide to Terror, a tome which listed mythic and real monsters adventurers could find throughout Manster. Reign of Terror Dracula more or less ruled Hunedora Island, keeping its population in fear and preventing them from leaving the island. He fed on the islanders every night but always ensured a healthy and large enough population to have a steady food supply for centuries to come. He sometimes masked himself as a caretaker of Hunedora Castle named Alucard Tepes to lure travellers and would-be hunters of Dracula to their doom. He also used this deception because plain hunting did get boring to him at times, and tricking would-be opponents and prey gave him great satisfaction. Dracula learned of Yurius's return to the Land of the Living during the Manster Rebellion but made no attempt to contact his former master and rejoin the demon lord's army. Instead he stayed out of Yurius's way, choosing to live off the land and people of his own private island. He ended up posing as Alucard to a demon hunter named John Quincey Goldaming who had come to the island in search of Dracula. The two interacted for a time with Goldaming remaining unaware of his new friend's true nature until it was too late. By the time Goldaming made the connection between the names Alucard and Dracula and rushed to the castle's guest room to warn his manservant Mason about Alucard's true nature, he saw Dracula feasting on Mason, which prompted Goldaming to flee. However, the arrival of Dracula's demonic servants forced Goldaming to return back to Dracula, and he crashed into him and sent them both falling through the window in a desperate attempt to flee from the castle. Dracula seemingly perished in the fall from the castle, leaving Goldaming to face the count's wolves which began surrounding the demon hunter. Goldaming eventually managed to flee from the wolves, only to face Dracula again when he fell into the count's trap. Dracula couldn't help but gloat to Goldaming before he finally finished him off. Death Dracula ruled unopposed for a few more years until he was slain by a band of adventurers at the end of Manster Rebellion when Yurius was banished again and his demons ended up being hunted by people who wanted to get rid of dark forces in their kingdom once and for all. Legacy Despite Dracula's demise, the legend of vampires would live on for generations to come. The few demons who had survived the purges in the Land of the Living after the Explosion that ended the Second Age would use the legend of vampires to their advantage to keep people in fear although this tactic would backfire later when the Clergy of Cardia sent its inquisition after any existing demons in the world, which led to a massacre of demons. Aliases and Nicknames ; Alucard Tepes : An alias Dracula used when he didn't want to raise suspicion. Appearance He wore a black cape, black armor, black pants, black boots, black guantlets, and a red sword in a hilt. His hair was long and silvery, and his eyes were dark red. Personality and Traits Refined, polite, scheming. He was occasionally overcome with bloodlust and had sadistic pleasure driving terror into the hearts of his victims. Powers and Abilities He could transform into many strange creatures and could control a pack of wolves to either attack his prey or leave the prey alone. Relationships John Quincey Goldaming Dracula appeared to Goldaming as Alucard, caretaker of Dracula's Castle. He managed to win Goldaming to his side with his friendly demeanor, but it was all an act to make Goldaming trust him until he could betray him and drive fear and madness into his heart before he would devoure this would-be hunter, in which he succeeded. See also *John Quincey Goldaming Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Manster Category:Second Age